


Da Mi Basia Mille (Give Me A Thousand Kisses)

by gayforholtzmann



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforholtzmann/pseuds/gayforholtzmann
Summary: This is my collection of one-shots that are mainly various Eve and Villanelle kisses.





	Da Mi Basia Mille (Give Me A Thousand Kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of from Catullus Five and translates to "Give me a thousand kisses."
> 
> The first prompt is from my tumblr, "A kiss to hide from bad guys."

“Villanelle!” Eve hisses in Villanelle’s ear, “there is  _ no  _ way Mr. Andrea hasn’t noticed we’ve been tailing him.”

 

“You worry too much.”

 

While Villanelle isn’t necessarily wrong about the fact that Eve without a doubt worries too much, something she’s known since the moment she could comprehend how much she had to worry about, Eve just knows if they keep following their target this closely they are going to get caught.

 

“This isn’t a very crowded street, and we’ve been behind him since the Thai place nearly eight blocks ago!”

 

“The noodles there were so good, Eve. You should have tried some. Overall though, perfect place for our first date.”

 

Villanelle winks at Eve who glares back.

 

“This is not a first date, Villanelle. This is - ”

 

“Oh! You are right! This is our second date.”

 

“ _What_? No. We haven’t - ”

 

“When we had Shepard's pie in your kitchen, that was our first date.”

 

“That was not a date.”

 

“Yes, it was! It had food, low lighting, very romantic conversation, and you were soaking wet, something I always make sure my dates are.”

 

Eve hesitates with a response and walks a few paces in front of Villanelle choosing to ignore the way a prospect of a real date with Villanelle makes her feel inside.

 

“I was still married. It wasn’t a date,” Eve finally says.

 

Villanelle grins and grabs Eve’s hand interlacing their fingers and turning Eve to face her.

 

“Wha - ”

 

“So if you weren’t married it would’ve been a date?”

 

“You threatened to kill me with a knife up while holding said knife against my throat, me being married has nothing to do with it not being a date.”

 

“You know some people would say that having a knife against your throat on a date means it went very well,” Villanelle waggles her eyebrows suggestively at Eve.

 

“You’re exhausting.”

 

Villanelle laughs before turning away from Eve and tugging her towards the club near the end of the street, their hands still locked together.

 

“Where are we going? Where’s Mr. Andrea?”

 

Villanelle shushes Eve and using her free hand, she points in the direction of a club.

 

“He went in there while you were talking about our date.”

 

“Not a date!”

 

“Sure.”

 

When they arrive at the entrance of the club, Villanelle drops Eve’s hand and steps up to the bouncer quickly saying something in French, no doubt to convince him to let them skip the line.

 

Whatever she says seems to work because before Eve knows it, he’s stepping to the side and letting them through.

 

Eve and Villanelle are the only ones in the hallway walking down towards the basement except for a man and a woman who are pressed up against each other kissing against the wall.

 

“How did you get us in here?”

 

“You do not want to know.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You will get angry, and I do not like it when you are really angry with me. It makes me upset.”

 

Eve scoffs.

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“What? I have feelings, Eve. Remember,  _ I feel things when I’m with you _ .”

 

“Just tell me what you said,” Eve grumbles.

 

“Suit yourself. I said that my wife was pregnant and had to pee very bad.”

 

“ _ What _ !?”

 

Villanelle starts laughing, a deep and care-free laugh, one Eve’s pretty sure she’s never heard before, and she  _ loves  _ it because it’s so soft and beautiful and  **human** .

 

Eve is floored by the sense of fondness that blooms in her chest at Villanelle’s laugh, and she can’t decide if she wants to slap her or kiss her.

 

~~ She wants to kiss her. ~~

 

“Is that really what you said?”

 

“Of course, it’s not Eve.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Learn French, and then you will know.”

 

Villanelle smirks and grabs Eve’s hand dragging her further inside and towards the basement.

 

The closer they get to the basement, the louder the music gets, Eve can’t quite place the tune, but it’s some vaguely familiar pop song she feels like she should know.

 

Villanelle evidently does though as she starts to hum along.

 

“What song is this?”

 

“I Kissed A Girl.”

 

“What?”

 

“That is the song Eve. Katy Perry. I Kissed A Girl.”

 

“Oh. I thought you were just saying that… well you know…”

 

Eve awkwardly trails off.

 

“I do kiss women. Very well too. Would you like to find out?”

 

Eve gulps to suppress the very loud yes that’s threatening to break free.

 

“Let’s just find Mr. Andrea,” Eve mumbles descending the stairs as she hears Villanelle's soft chuckle from behind her.

 

By the time Eve reaches the bottom of the stairs, the music is blasting so loud she can barely hear herself think.

 

She scans the room, looking for Mr. Andrea, but doesn’t manage to find him.

 

“By the bar.” 

 

“What?”

 

Eve turns to look at Villanelle.

 

Villanelle leans in closer to Eve, placing her mouth right next to her ear.

 

“I said he is by the bar!” 

 

Eve closes her eyes and shakily exhales, and when she opens them, she sees a smug looking Villanelle.

 

Villanelle moves closer to Eve, and for a second she  ~~ wishes ~~ thinks Villanelle might kiss her but is surprised when Villanelle instead wraps her arms around Eve’s neck and begins to sway to the music with her.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

“Dancing.”

 

“I can see that, but why?”

 

“We are in a club.”

 

That seems as good an answer as any for Eve, so she hesitantly places one hand on Villanelle’s waist and the other on her back moving in closer to her.

 

“We want to avoid looking suspicious,” Villanelle explains, leaning into Eve’s ear again, “It would weird if we just stood here staring at the bar.”

 

Eve hums a noise of agreement and settles into the slow rhythm that Villanelle has set.

 

“So what is this guys deal, Eve? Why are we following him?”

 

“Well, he’s a sex trafficker who owes a shit ton of money to the English government to start off.”

 

“Can I kill him?’

 

“No.”

 

“You are no fun.”

 

“Sorry,” Eve says as she moves in to rest her head against Villanelle’s shoulder, surprising them both.

 

“As much as I am enjoying this,” Villanelle pauses lowering her voice, “and trust me, _ I am _ , Mr. Andrea just got a text, read it, and is now heading towards the bathroom, so maybe we should follow him.”

 

Eve reluctantly pulls away from Villanelle’s embrace and turns to where Villanelle is pointing, and sure enough, Mr. Andrea is walking towards the bathroom.

 

“Shit okay, let’s follow him…  I guess.”

 

“You guess?”

 

“Give me a break. I’m new at this whole thing.”

 

“You seemed to do a pretty good job when I was your mission.”

 

“You’re different,” Eve says without even realizing it.

 

“Am I now?”

 

“Shut up,” Eve huffs and stalks off towards the bathroom knowing Villanelle will follow her.

 

The hallway where the bathrooms are is much quieter and Eve can finally hear herself think and the first thing her mind wanders to is how much she wishes this wasn’t a stupid job and her and Villanelle could just be two normal women, hanging out, drinking, and having fun.

 

“So what now, kill commander?”

 

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

 

“Do you really want me to?”

 

Eve isn’t going to dignify that with a response.

 

“Okay so here’s the plan. He’s going to come out of that bathroom and - ” 

 

And Villanelle has suddenly shoved her against the wall and is kissing her with unbridled passion.

 

Eve’s hand shoot up into the air because she’s shocked and isn’t sure what to do with them, and  _ fuck _ Villanelle was right; she is good at kissing women.

 

Annoyingly so.

 

Villanelle reaches up to cup Eve’s face and trails her thumb across Eve's jaw and uses her resulting gasp to slip her tongue into Eve’s mouth.

 

Eve’s eyes finally flutter shut at the feeling of their tongues brushing, and she threads one hand through Villanelle’s hair, and the other goes around her back, yanking her closer.

 

And Eve’s kissed plenty of people in her life, but none have ever been this breathtakingly perfect and she completely forgets where they even are until she feels more than hears Villanelle mutter against her lips,

 

“He left the bathroom and was staring at us. I needed to throw him off.”

 

Villanelle takes a small step back and when Eve’s eyes flicker open she’s met with a very flushed and kiss-swollen Villanelle.

 

“Hey, have I seen you two befo - ”

 

Eve knows before she even does it that she’s going to blame what she does next on the fact they  _ still _ need to throw him off.

 

So she stands up straight and shoves Villanelle the six feet there are between the wall she’s up against and the other wall and then her mouth is back on Villanelle’s, and her knee is between Villanelle's leg, and Villanelle is  grinding down into her and gasping into her mouth.

 

And yep Eve  _ only _ did this to distract whatever his name was and not because she just  **needed** to taste Villanelle again.

 

Villanelle threads her hands through Eve’s hair and tugs lightly eliciting a breathy moan from Eve who bites down on Villanelle’s bottom lip, bringing it into her mouth.

 

Somewhere in the back of Eve’s mind, she registers Mr. Andrea clear his throat and push his way past her, but the only thing her mind can really focus on is Villanelle Villanelle Villanelle and the  _ marvelous _ things she’s currently  doing with her tongue.

 

They continue to kiss for what could have been hours, but in reality, was probably only ten more seconds.

 

Eve’s the one who pulls back this time, and she laughs when she opens her eyes to see Villanelle’s are still closed with a dazed expression on her face.

 

“I think he’s gone, Villanelle.”

 

This causes Villanelle to open her eyes and stare blankly at  Eve before a wide smile spreads across her face.

 

“Was shoving me into the wall that hard really necessary Eve?”

 

Eve opens her mouth to respond, but before she can Villanelle is wrapping her arms around Eve’s neck and pulling her back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Submit prompts in the comments or in my ask box on my tumblr @killingvillaneve


End file.
